Asssassin's Creed IV: The One above The Chosen
by AssassinsVow2012
Summary: 6 months since Desmond's death... 6 months since Her arrival on Earth, unleashing Her wrath. Assassins and Templars reunite as one; to stop Her. Yet nothing exactly goes as plan now does it? Can the past bring much change for a better future?
1. Chapter 1: The Daughter of Eve

**The One above the Chosen…**

**Yeah so this is my first story like everrrr! I'm a new user AsssasinGurl2012. Yep that's me. So I'm like sooooooo obsessed with AC, well AC3! Heck I haven't played it yet lol, I guess cause I learned about the American Revolution and so I'm like gotta get it, so I can act like I know everything from that time which I might have now forgotten.( the major dragging lame parts...) ;D K you Assassin Greeks you gotta let me know if the character's from AC3 are too OC! I don't want that you don't want that so we're even.**

**Usbisoft owns AC3 and Conner... :/ (Sigh) Avasa Ratnavali Carleton Luckett is mine thought! I hope you all enjoy this story and support it. This is really my version of what occurs after Desmond's death and Juno's arrival. Light's camera, ACTION!**

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones,_**

**_Enough to make my systems go,_**

**_Welcome to a new age, to the new age_**

**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_ - Imagine Dragons**

_Prologue_

_Desmond was Destiny, I was Hope... but for which side? Assassin? Templars? Both?_

_Let me take you back to the beginning of my journey as a modern "average" girl, as i had assumed. _

_How I learned the truth of my heritage on my mother and father's side; my Native Cherookee, Russian and American Caucasian. _

_One as a "hero", another as a"monster"._

_ My life is anything but ordinary, especially once I found out my mom's secret past and my confrontation with Ratonhnhaké:ton from an near-death escape from Juno's grasps.  
_

_6 months since Desmond's death and Her arrival...  
_

_The Assasssins and Templars not even I knew who i really was, how precious I was. Minerva, Jupiter and Mom knew; perhaps even very few in the past did too but never told anyone.  
_

_Juno had found out like the rest who I was; The Daughter of Eve. _

_Hope. _

_Hope to stop this suffering and fighting that had gone on for years? Hope for a second chance to win against Her?  
_

_The last message had said it so from the hieroglyphics;  
_

_The Chosen has fallen but another shall Rise  
_

_She walks among the modern mortals  
_

_Hidden in plain sight from foes and allies  
_

_Till the Chosen meets his End  
_

_She is unique; due to her linage yet more  
_

_Her choices could change the future... by seeking back past?  
_

_Enemies reunite as one to stop Her madness  
_

_ But keep her safe away from Her or from those who choose to serve Her  
_

_Your "enemies" aren't as what they they seem... _

_ Only show a small faction of how you'd always view them  
_

_Yet the question is; Who does she stand for? Assassins? Templars? Both?  
_

_If she is gone, humanity will fall victim to Her or worst...  
_

_Make this the Last Battle...  
_

_ No one except Mom, Minerva, and perhaps very few in the past knew, but never spoke of it for it wasn't the right time. _

_Eventually the Creed found out after fitting in the pieces together and located me and mom. She was obviously against it, couldn't bear to burden me in this huge responsibility. They threatened to take me away from her if she didn't compromise.  
_

_"How dare you!" "For God's sakes she's only a child, MY child if you're to draft to notice!" Mom spoke out in anger to the man who I would know as William Miles.  
_

_"Yes I am quite aware of the fact she is your child Charlotte, but we need her, the Creed AND Order need her! If it true of what is said about her we need to train her as one of us now. You knew what you pledged yourself into and the consequences. Or have you forgotten what mistake you made in the past. I doubt a 19-year-old is considered "child"." _

_"Fine, if this is how it's to be we'll go willingly." Mom said in her weary defeated tone.  
_

_Within weeks I found myself crying with my friends as we said our goodbyes and headed to the hideout of the Assassins and Templars.  
_

_Oh the irony.  
_

_It obviously was an awkward setting for us both of us, for long were they- sorry- WE were believed to be enemies with a different approach of how life was to be set and our beliefs. But this was the moment to stop the continuation of this theory right?  
_

_I didn't get any training, well physically training, and would be able to at any time from what occurs. _

_Anyway I was taught the mental way which took time for me to get use to and accept._

_ I did befriend many fellow Assassins and secretly Templars to the unknown eyes of course. _

_This was done in secret at night' we found a spot to meet up at and talk. Never about what we believed, or your scarred past just a normal modern conversation.  
_

_As weeks became now two months gradually our confrontation with Juno was beginning as the same time the Assassins and Templars became to warmup to one another.  
_

_Thus my story beginnings... I am Avasa Ratnavali Carleton Luckett. Assassin, The Daughter of Eve and Hope. _

_Humanity was about to face Juno once and for all... or so it had seemed...  
_

_Run my ayotli! Make sure you and the Apple __are hidden safely away from Her! __  
_

_**Hope you enjoyed so far of the intro of Avasa. I have more chaps that need to be up! R AND R PLZ! Give some ideas or suggestions to have the storyline similar to AC3 or any other AC! Please thanks y'all! AssssasinGurl2012 out! **_

_**I'll cont. next chap on how the mission goes and entering the 18th century and oh course Conner! **  
_

_**BTW R and R  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Times can be Harshness

_**And I Quote…Change is never easy.**_

_**You fight to hold on. **_

_**You fight to let go.**_ **–Daniel Stern**

I find myself in darkness, but at the end is a light. I walk toward it not knowing if I'm reaching it or is it reaching me.

Suddenly the light blinds me as I cover my eyes. As it fades I find myself seeing a figure. "Who are you?" I ask. No response. I try again, "Who are you? What's going on?"

The figure turns to me with a kind smile in his eyes reaching his lips. It turns out to be a man; a dark-skinned man dressed in some foreign clothing. His hair was short but in the front a single strand braided in with beads and a feather of a hawk. This displayed his face that seemed… native? He had strong handsome features for someone that looked around his early 40s; due to the slight wrinkles on the side of his eyes. He was lean and fit, standing in a tall position. I feel as if I should know him, but nothing triggers.

"Do you know where we are? What's going on?" I question him demanding for a logical response.

"I never expected this to happen; Have you truly forgotten me?" he speaks in soft English. It startles me for some time that this man dressed so foreign could speak such fluent English.

"Do you know me?" Before the man can answer I suddenly feel myself being pulled back by a force. I try to reach my hand for the man to hold on to.

He just looks at me with a sad smile, "I see you must go back _usti-soqua_. **("Little one" in Cherokee)**

Before I can register what he's said, another voice speaks out nearer and nearer by my ear telling me to wake up.

"Thank God I thought you were dead for a second." I heard someone joke. After my vision clears I see Sarah Livingston sitting on the other side of the room; playing with her hidden blade.

"What, what is it Sar." "Mentor Miles told me to fetch you, and meet us at the training area." She then go up and when toward the door, but turned halfway. "I'll wait until you've done your business, so we can meet up. Just don't take too long you know how he is."

With that I just hear a _click_ before her.

I get up sighing; this was how it was almost every day the same routine.

Get ready, prep talk, mental training for long hours, a break time, dinner, and sleep.

I became envious of those they trained in the rooms with weapons against the other; something I had yearned to get to. I got up and tugging to my closet to picking out my Assassin outfit; clean with no marks to show what I fought for.

Brilliant, it looks more as a decoration to display that "importance" of me.

Nothing was to mark me, as if it would bring my status down. I head to the bathroom after setting the suit down on my bed to brush my teeth and shower.

Fifth teen after minutes I walk out with towels wrapped around my body and hair. I quickly change in my gear, and brush my hair out. Once I'm done I head out the door. "Boo!"

I leap back clutching my chest to just see Sarah laughing at me. "Oh wow Ava, who'd you think I was, not the _Her_ that's for sure."

We both try to laugh it off, as if it's nothing. "Come let's go or else Mr. Miles is going to get us cleaning the dishes."

I quickly pick a piece of toast on my way to the training room. Inside many Assassin's and Templars are trained with one another, with items, being lecture…ect.

"There you are Miss. Luckett, next time please be on time your 10 minutes late. Your mother's busy right now with others, but she might be back by this afternoon." William"Bill" Miles ends in a weary tone as he places his arm on my shoulder.

"Yes sir, I'll try to be here quicker." There wasn't any point on protesting with him trust me I tried.

He wasn't a bad man but his temper did get the best of him, especially after Desmond's death. It really had affected him; his eyes lost the touch of happiness he had left, wrinkles seemed to appear perhaps due to stress, he did hide his emotions well though. Deep down I knew he loved Desmond very much and wanted the best for him; and be ready when his time approached. In the end it was Desmond's _choice_ to determine our fate, no one could tell him otherwise.

I feel that he blames himself for Des' death, or that he should have been there for him longer.

"Today well be different, I believe it's time for you to begin your actually physical training." He speaks uttering words I dare would lose hope to hear.

I stare at awe, mouth agape. "Really do you mean that?" I ask to make sure it's not a dream.

"If I was I wouldn't be saying it now would I?" He says with a smirk as I blush in embarrassment. "There is a slight difference thought I won't be able to train you for this ever thought I'm the best shot so I set you up with someone else. Lindsey?"

A girl approaches from behind me and stands with her arms folded in front of her chest. Her altar tells me that she's an Assassin but somehow I have a sudden dislike for her. "This is Lindsey Crooks, 27 year old skilled Assassin since the age of 10, one of the best in our ranks." William Miles ends with a proud smile.

I know for sure I definitely don't like her at all.

"Now I best me going for some business to take care of. Now will you know the true training of an Assassin and trust me it's not easy." He indicates to me before heading away with other members; mixed with Templars and Assassins.

"Alright I guess I'm going to have to show you the _basics_, since you obviously know nothing." Lindsey says in a cold sneer tone.

_This was going to be a long day…_

After many attacks on a baggie, and defense training I was done for when I headed for lunch. "I heard you were staring your training. How was it so far?" I look up to see Andrew- well_ Andre_ Marrino leaning over whispering quickly in my ear as he tried to act as if he was insulting me. Sarah and I when befriending him were asked to call him Andrew. Turns out at a young age he was suppose to be named _Andrea, _and as a joke would use the feminine term towards him.

Andrew was a Templar, and of course he had a reputation especially with his group of friends; who despised me greatly, perhaps of my native-mixed skin, being "the enemy" or whatever typical teenage excuse.

"It's…bearable?" I tell him. He rolls his eyes and says, "You know it's not a shame to admit how you actually feel about it." "Alright it's tiring, struggling, complicated and ugh!" I finally let out. Andrew just laughs and pats my shoulder, "You'll get used to it Cherry." I shot him a playful glare. "Cherry" was his suppose "kinder" term from calling me "Cherokee"

Though some swore he used the term out of his "affection" towards me. I'm not saying he's bad-looking or that because he's a Templar it's just I've seen him more as a brother I never had.

The harsh training went on for weeks; I received bruises and cramps that I of course didn't tell anyone. I didn't want them to think I was weak.

Eventually Lindsey and I warmed up to the other, thought never admitting it, but expressing it as insults. I became pretty good, but of course it wasn't enough, I was expected to go above and beyond the Assassins _AND_ Templars combined.

A month had passed and the leaves had shown off it's ripe green colors and the warm breeze filled the air indicating the approach of summer.

This was the day when everything changed.

It was a typical day and as usual I was waiting for Lindsey to arrive this time she was later than usual. I had received twin katana blades from Mr. Miles weeks prior. They had engravings on the blades and on the blade handles was the Assassin's sigma.

I also had gotten a tattoo of the sigma behind the back of my neck when I went out with Sarah, Andrew and a couple of our other friends to the mall.

15 minutes… became 20…. then 30 minutes, before I could even make any move. There was a sudden _boom_.

Everyone in the room was death silently as we heard another _boom_. By then we all grabbed out weapons and flooded out to see the commotion. We all ran outside away from our hideout that we were so engulfed in for months.

Let's just day it looked like Judgment Day, upon seeing the setting.

The sky was red-orange, screams, shouts, and noise was heard. Buildings crumbled, along with abandoned vehicles on cracked roads. The sight was just unbelievable.

There just miles away was _her_; Juno.

She wasn't alone as her armies consist of weird deformed sprit beast; as a priority to stall us.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I heard her voice screech out in a loud tone cause the earth and everything around to shake as if there was a massive earthquake.

"_Oh God please no tell me this is a dream. I'm not ready yet." _I feel my chest burn, and I started to breath heavily.

"I WILL ASK YOU AGAIN MORTALS WERE THE ONE THAT IS TO STOP ME?!" Juno commands again as she causes planes to crash down that try to attack her. The whole military, machinery and us as people can't stand a chance to her. What if there wasn't a way to stop her?

The beasts suddenly are released from Juno's hold as they run forward to attack us. Assassins, Templars, Military…ect. charging forth battle cries as a vicious battle breaks out. The beasts are quite easy to defeat as I said they were only a distraction. But that doesn't mean the breast we able to take out 10 or more of us.

I turn to see Lindsey bloody and near collapse. Suddenly a beast slashes her from behind as she had tried to stop one in front of a fellow Templar recently. She falls as I run to her. "Lindsey! Oh my god, no. no. please don't die!" I try to stop the wound that seems to seep through in a pool of blood.

"Avasa… "I hear her weak whisper. I lean to hear her more properly. "Be the best god-damn Assassin you are meant to be, end this crazy bitch, and our long-term fight with the Templars. They aren't as bad and different as I thought they were. Guess it's just a superstition huh?" she coughs out blood, but continues.

"You are The One and our Hope, you can do this I've seen you progress slowly but greatly, Too bad you won't be able to complete you training." I see her winch from the pain, and look at me in the eye.

"End me."

"What no!" I state back knowing she wanted this.

"Please I can't bear it anymore; it'll end my suffering quicker."

I slowly drag my katana blade out quivering as tears splash down my eyes. I close my eyes and bring forth the blade down her chest.

"Rest in peace, Sister." I say in a quite whisper as I slowly open my eyes. I fold her arms across the other' side and shut her lifeless eyes.

I quickly leave the area. Suddenly one of Juno's beasts comes charging toward me, and I take out my katana blades and slash its neck. I try to see if I can locate anyone else of my fellow Assassins/Templar friends, William Miles or my mom.

_Mom._

I frantically run to see where she is, which is hard due to many citizens pushing to get away. I feel myself get hit in the head and fall. I make my way up again and someone suddenly pulls me aside from the chaos.

I turn to see my mother, bloody, and weakened clutching the side of her waist.

"Mom! Oh my God what happened?! Why is this happening we were supposed to be kept safe away from Her!" "Shush _mahyahlyoobeemahyah __( _**My****Sweetheart In Russian**_)_, not now come with me I need to get you out of here."

We run back in the hideout away from the noise. The hideout is bear without anyone and mom brings me in a study room.

I see many books and papers on important documents including pictures of Assassins from the past. The one I see seems to be dressed in a patriot outfit of the 18th century, what was his name again? Raton-

"Avasa quickly now!" mom slides away some items away from the run and lifts it up revealing a trap door. She opens it in a fanatic pace reveling a chest; opening that there lies the Apple of Eden.

"Avasa grab that handbag over there!" I quickly obey as I hear Juno's voice nearer and nearer…

I hand it to mom who places the Apples inside along with something else wrapped in cloth. She hands it to me. "Mom-"

"Don't protest and do what I want you to do." She replies in a serious tone. I bit my lip as I obey her orders and place the handbag over my shoulders, its weight drags me back a bit.

WHERE ARE YOU CHILD?! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU CAN STOP ME? Juno's voice as I can tell has now reached inside the hideout.

"Run Avasa and don't look back."

"Mom I'm not leaving you, it's me she wants so be it!"

"Listen to yourself, dear! I will not let her take you away from me, you are special to me, I lost my husband I'm not losing you either." Suddenly she claps the necklace around her neck and takes it off placing in around mine.

"Something to remember by, now go before She finds you!"

She pushes me to a fireplace that opens up to reveal a secret passageway.

There is more booms and cries from outside increasing, as I engulf mom in a big hug scared that this is the last I'll see of her.

"_Yatebyalyublyu _**( I love you in Russian**)Avasa, may God and the _adanvdo(_**spirits in Cherokee) **guide you. Make us proud daughter of mine. Run my _ayotli_! Make sure you and the Apple are hidden safely away from Her!" She ends kissing my forehead. I nod and enter the passageway, breaking to a run.

"THERE YOU ARE!" I hear Juno's booming faint voice, but I keep on running. A question in my head runs _"Where am I to go?" _

"_Use the Apple it'll guide you young Assassin…" _I hear a melodious strong voice speak in my head. Pushing back the thought of who has just spoken to me, I open the handbag and pull out the glowing mechanic artifact.

The light from the lines and designs, glow brighter and brighter. "_Touch the center of it…."_ The voice speaks again. I do as it says and suddenly the light from the Apple, grows brighter engulfing me with it as I feel myself being transported to where ever it is to take me… /\

I fling open my eyes, to see a white sky above me; confused I get up. Everything around me is white.

"Hello anyone here?" I yell out. "At last you're here young Assassin of Eve." I spin around in a 360 degree to see a woman in a helmet and Roman clothing speaking to me.

"Um I'm sorry but who are you and where am I?" I swear this was déjà vu once I suddenly recall my similar even with that native man.

The sprit smiles, "I am Minerva, from the First Civilization; a Precursor. You child are The One, that will recreate history for Assassin and Templars for generations later."

"What? Is that even possible?!" I scream in shock.

"Child if it were possible to go to the past; would you take the risk and change history to a whole new level? Minerva asks me.

I ponder on that, would I?

"If it meant a better chance for us Assassin and Templars to gain some victory in this war then yes I'd risk it all, but what's the price?" I finally state with a determined face.

Minerva smiles at me, "There is much more to your answer than what you have said, in time you'll know. The price doesn't seem big _more_ than the _choice_."

She pulls me off the ground, making me face her. "Are you willing to take out the task for a better future in this war, despite the sacrifices you are to make in time?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes to take on this askew journey for the better of humanity." I end_._

_Even if it costs my own life._

Minerva smiles down at me gentle as she places she hand on my shoulder, her contact makes my whole body feel warm.

"It's time for you to go now, but you'll be seeing me again Assassin." With this she fades away and her light hits me whole.

"Ooof." I hit the ground smack on my face, unaware of the clamors of voices beside me.

I get up slowly trying to get a view of my surroundings. I see men and women dressed in suits or dresses, and wigs.

_Oh Shit….. _I sprang up startling the cluster of people around who stare at me in awe.

"By Lord who is she."

"Look at her outfit; I've never seen such thing."

'Where do you suspect she's from?"

I ignore their words and look ahead to see a tall man on a podium among other men looking out among the rest of the attention groups.

The man seems oddly familiar. Tall, lean, white hair, robes with weird buttoned pants and collared shirt.

_"George Washington."_ It finally hits me, I've been sent back to the 18th century.

Suddenly the people that were staring at me start to stare at something else that seems frighten them a bit.

"Who are you?" I hear a deep suspicious secondary English** (is this how you'd describe Conner's English voice?)** voice behind me. Slowly I turn to face the figure in front in me.

Oh my God.

The man in front of me wears a white cloak with a pistol gun, a pouch with arrows with its bow. He wore underneath a patriot uniform it seemed. I could make out the fact he was broad and muscular; since his outfit was kind of fitted, but at the right amount. I saw the Assassin sigma on his belt. He wore a native necklace with feathers and beads. His hair was shoulder length; well from the back. The sides of his brown hair were shaved off but I noticed some strains of new roots taking place. He had a braid in the front too. His eyes chocolate brown, yet harden as he saw me.

The sight in front of me was of the third legendary Native Assassin in history; Ratonhnhaké:ton aka. Conner Kenway.

I noticed he had his tomahawk in hand, but by his side just in case.

"I ask _again_ who are _you_? What is your business here?" he asks me again his patients running thin.

One…two…three…four…

I faint.

**MUHAHAHAHA! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CLIFFY! Uh Oh you don't want to mess with an angry Assassin especially if it's Conner, or would you? ^^ One thing is for such this wasn't love at first sight, more like "hate" at first sight. Huh Huh? Alright I'm done with the corny jokes. ;) To let you know Avasa's Mom knows Russian, English, and now as you know Cherokee. Any thoughts on who the man might be? Cause I gave a BIG guess. More along the way, I hope I got my ACTUAL history and AC3 history correct. Eh let me know, if not. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I thought it was pretty good. ^^ Was my characterization and word choices for Conner good? Haha don't know when third chap will be up… Anyway you'll get an imaginary tomahawk for R and R! Like that Assassin sigma that was made? :D P.S. how would you describe the way Conner speaks English? **


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know the Other

**Usbisoft owes my Native Assassin Conner… but I own Avasa Luckett, so take that! :p**

**Enjoy! ^^**

_**Just know you're not alone**_

_**Cause I'm going to make this place your home.**_** - Phillip Phillips**

"_Damn I had a weird dream that I went in the past and faced an anger Conner_." I finally managed to open my eyes mainly due to something warm hitting my face.

Slowly I open my eyes and adjust to my surroundings. I find myself in a room; I'm in bed in a master bedroom with a rocking chair at one corner, the closet door ajar displaying its guilty rummage of clothes. Man clothes. There was a lamp oil on the side table. I smell pine tree, musk and other nature smells strongly in the house.

So I wasn't dreaming.

Slowly I get out of bed. Holding on the edge for support since my head hadn't adjusted to the lighting. The blinds are closed up I see the sunlight seeping in as I open the curtains. Outside are just… beautiful, peaceful, no blusterous crowds. I suddenly look myself over, o.k. my clothes are on, phew.

I slowly creep down the steps, and looking in the living room. There seated asleep is Conner.

"Oh God he actually brought me here?" I whisper to myself, sadly it's loud enough for him to stir awake. The sight made me laugh seeing him look around at the source of the noise. When his eyes lands on me thought they become slit in suspicion, and slowly he gets up.

Did I mention how scary he looks stumping toward me as if he's finally caught his prey? The slouching of the shoulders, with his express and geared up outfits should give a major hint. No pun intended.

I feel my breath catch in my throat; despite his stern glaze he's pretty handsome up close. _"Whoa hold a damn minute Avasa, there is no reason to be thinking things like that!" _I end shaking the thought away, unaware Conner's standing right in front of me.

I look up, "Um… so how's it going?" I mentally smack myself, _really Avasa really_.

"I… I am fine. As for you I hope you did not have a bad night's sleep?" Conner questions with his brows rose.

"No. Thank you for the hospitality." I say with a weary small smile.

Conner nods, still peering at me; perhaps trying to figure out who or where I came from.

"You know it's not polite to stare." I say with a sly smile.

This automatically makes him look away, flushing as his cheeks turn red. "My apologies, I was just curious. You're not English are you? Well at least not fully?"

I nod as I reply his question, "No I had Cherokee, Russian and American."

I think at the mention of _Cherokee_ he looks up, "Ah, so my suspicions were correct. You happen to display a good amount of your native roots."

I blush and smile from his response.

"Err… thanks."

We stand there a bit in awkward silence, until he speaks again.

"You must be hungry; I think there is some food here that raw and edible. Come with me." The Native assassin indicates with a motion of his hand, as I follow him in the kitchen.

I was hungry tremendously but ate only the right amount, as I watched Conner eat an apple with milk observing my eating behavior.

I wipe my mouth clean with a piece of cloth and get up to place the plate away but Conner's voice stops me.

"Let me, after all you are a guest in this home." Before I can protest he gently take the plate from my hands and places it in the sink.

"Perhaps now you'll tell me where you are from or how you got here?" he asked leaning back from the sink with his arms folded.

I feel heat all over my body and my stomach tided in a knot. _"Damn I really don't want to say but he has fed and provided his bed to me."_

"Well don't freak out when I say this but I'm not from here." I say avoiding his intense glaze.

"That I know of, so where are you from." He asks in such a manner.

"No I mean I'm not from _here_." I end emphasizing the _here_.

His gorgeous face scrunches up trying to figure out what the message behind it.

"I do not understand what you are trying to say to me. If you are not from Boston where? New York, Virginia?" he tosses out states or cities.

_Oh my God just freaking say it_

"I'm from… the future. The 21st century to be exact and I was transported here for whatever reason." I say this all closing my eyes not wanting to look at his face.

It's a long time until he answers.

"You are not lying as i see, but how could it be possible for one to go back to the past?"

"Really advance technology among the Assassins and Templars?" I offer as the answer.

"They still exists, the Assassins and Templars?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we still exist, as you can see of my outfit." I point at my outfit.

"Your outfit doesn't consist of robes how you would defend yourself wearing that?" he nods at my outfit until he notices how he worded it. "Sorry I didn't mean any disrespect."

I laugh it off, "Nah I use to think the same thing. I guess the robes slowed down our speed in attack or defense; especially when we were advancing in technology. So the robes are just hung as display of our past Assassins." I think logically about this, as it seems to make sense to Connor.

"What is you name by the way? I never bothered to ask, my apologies." Conner says in the most modest tone. _Damn this man…._

Get ready Conner.

"My name is Avasa Ratnavali Carleton Luckett." I stick out each finger among saying each name.

"Avasa Ratnavali Charleton Luckett. That is a beautiful name, but why so long?" Conner asks with a bemused smile.

"Ugh parents can't make up their minds you know? Dad… wanted to give me a native name as did mom. "Avasa" from dad; and "Ratnavali" or "Charleton" by mom. Obviously they could agree well so they summed it up all together. Dad's… half Cherokee and White so that's where my last name "Luckett" comes in. It's funny because mom's Russian but gave me a French name "Charleton" instead. Eh she did have a thing for France." I ended with a grin.

"That is quite interesting. My father was British and my mother was Mohican. My birth name is Ratonhnhaké:ton, but my mentor named me Conner after his son, to make it easier for people to have something to call me with." He ended with a small smile as he looked at me.

"I can say it see, Ratonhnhaké:ton . It's just takes practice." I end making it not look like a big deal.

"You are the only person beside my people, outside to have said my native name correctly." He said in awe, clearly a deal to him.

"Eh it's no big deal, I grew up among my people too so yeah our languages are somewhat similar." I said scratching my nose whenever I got embarrassed. **(I don't know if the Natives have similar words or sayings that they can understand despite what clan they are in.) **

"Agreed, so you are here, but have no clue of why?" he notes to me.

"I mean I guess, All I was told was that I was to go in the past and I'm to do something to chance the future of the Assassins and Templars." Say shaking my head in frustration.

"That must be a big responsibility for you. You people must be depending on you to give a better opportunity." He literally sums up logically.

"Tell me about it." I say rolling my eyes.

"I just did." He says with a confused look.

"No, it's just a term when one… eh never mind." I say shooting away his response upon this.

We just sit or stand in his case in silence, this time I break the ice. "So is there anything you'd like me to do, I owe you for helping me so I must do the same. No objections." I say before he can say anything.

"Well for now, if you want we can go hunting for meat in the forest; for lunch and tonight's dinner…" Conner trails off.

"Wait I'm staying here?" I must have made it sound more like in an upset tone.

"I mean if not I can escort you to town and you can rent you stays in the inns provided." He says in embarrassment.

"Actually I don't mind staying here could get use to the place and company." I say with a smirk.

"As would I… of course in friendly terms." He ends quickly.

"Well Conner looks like we better go get hunting!" I get up but stop with my eye whiten.

"Oh God I had a bag and blades with me do you happen to know where they are?" I say biting my lower lip and looking frantically around.

"Yes, I have them placed safely away but for now I'll lend you my weapons for the hunt. Do not worry you will get them back eventually." He says after observing my crestfallen face. I seem to trust his words as I slowly nod.

I wait for Conner to get ready, as I observe a picture hanging. It's a portrait of a man and what seems to be his family.

_My mentor named me Conner after his son…_

The older man must be Conner's mentor if I remember ….

"Archilles, I forgot to mention you his name." Conner's voice states next to me.

I turn to see him observe the picture himself, a glint of sadness in his eyes that quickly shuts off.

"We better get going or else there won't be anything to eat." He states as we both take our leave out to the forest.

**Well enjoy this shorter chap hopefully everything is go enough here and accurate. If not let me know and if there is anything else you'd like me to place in this story LET ME KNOW! ^^ Err did they have apples and milk back in 18****th**** century can't remember? :/ AssassinGurl2012 out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting and Water Splashes

_There was a time _

_When a meet a girl of a different kind… _-Swedish House Mafia

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the fifth time, sounding like a 5 year old. "You are too impatience, as I have noticed." Conner answers; looking back at me with a annoyed look and tight smile.

I roll my eyes, as goose bumps appeared due to the cold area we approached; far away from the humid area. "Well I can't help it; we've been walk for God know how long!" I say seeming to finally blow up.

"I'll only been 30 minutes if my calculations are right." Conner states while looking at the sun shining its light that obviously refused to hit us.

"Do you even know where we are going? Where are we- oomph!" I run into Conner as he abruptly stops.

I rub my head, and start to say something until he turns with a stern glare.

"Do not make any sound; I see our meal over by that small hill." He whispers quickly and points at a small hill ahead of us. I look above to see a deer nibbling on glass or weeds; unaware what is to come… hopefully.

"So what are we to do?" I whisper back trying not to alert the fragile animal. He looks at me giving me sly wolfish-grin, "Ready for your first hunt?"

"Whoa wait what? When did we agree to this?" I sharply whisper as I back away abruptly with my eyes widen.

"You cannot learn without trying, and is that not what is required for an Assassin?" He says refuting me "Well I never completed my training as an Assassin, so I don't know." I say looking down remembering the last moments with Lindsey before her death.

I feel weight on my right shoulder and look up to see Conner with sad eyes, as if he could read my pain and understand in a sense.

"We can work that out later but for now try this as a start, I'll help you along the way." He says turning back to see the deer still in its spot.

"Alright, you win Native boy." I finally say in slight defeat, and approach him.

He lifts his bow and arrows off his back, and hands them to me.

"Just relax, do not over think, and focus on only the target nothing else." He points out before stepping aback a bit.

I let out some deep breathes as I raise my bow up, pull back the arrow, adjust my lining on the deer and _swoosh_. Shoot.

It goes flying toward the deer but misses by an inch!

I curse in my Cherokee and English.

The deer shots it head up turning to our direction and starts to run.

Suddenly I feel something inside me open itself up a bit, as I place the equipment down (except for an arrow in my hand) and take a run after the animal.

I ignore Conner's calls, as I keep running through the forest; the sunlight's rays running pass me.

I start to automatically sniff out the scent of the deer, and swiftly turn my head once I sense its presences not far ahead.

My speed gains as I finally approach near the deer and let out what sounds like a growl, "Oh no you don't." I say and jump on its back tackling it down; swiftly and quickly I dig its neck with my arrow. The deer limps and stops moving.

I get of the creature, shaking in fright of what I had just done, or more like what had happen to _me._

"How did you do that; taking down a deer that quickly without much struggle?" I turned to see Conner arrive, not even out of breath looking at me; waiting for an answer.

"I-I have no idea." I say shaking my head.

Conner looks at me and nods slowly; then goes over to the deer and bends down.

"_Nia:wenko:wa,_ your sacrifice is much appreciated." I hear him say as he takes out a bigger blade preparing to skin the animal.

After observing for some time I make my way over to help…

Eventually toward the last bits of skinning, he asked me to fetch some dry woods to set up a fire, which I "grandly" went along with.

"Well at least it's not the cold wet weather to hunt for twigs; the heat will provide better opportunity for a fire tonight." I say cheering myself up and thanking God as I find many dead twigs scattered around in a trail-like way.

"It looks like you have found a lot of twigs along the way?" Conner asks as he sits cleaning his bloody tomahawk, while the meat –now fully skinned- is placed on a stone tablet waiting for its next step.

"Yeah thank God, otherwise we'd be out of luck if it were the cold weather, I'd give up then."

"It's more challenging then though." He states back never leaving his eyes off his almost cleaned weapon.

"Humph whatever, let's just eat!" I say after my stomach starts to growl…

We settle ourselves down by the rocks mean and berries in hand.

"So Conner tell me; what made you want to become an Assassin?' I knew the answer knowing numerous times when Mr. Miles tried to get me to read the history of past Assassins to get a "better insight" of how we came to be. I just wanted to hear it from Conner's view face-to-face, knowing it would be a totally different story-well slightly- from those in books.

It was after some time he talked. "I became an Assassin to protect my people and those who needed protecting from any misfortune that would be placed upon them. That is my main purpose, following my instincts to where it would lead me. There is good and bad as an Assassin as there is of a Templar as I am coming to slowly realize." He ends his eyes looking far off to a different place.

"I never thought of it like that. I always grew up with the thought that Assassins represented the "good" while the Templars were the "bad". I eventually found that a lie; just to be said and done without actually observation or objections of it being the _exact_ truth." I end silently looking in to the flames, arms on my knees.

A chain one hadn't bothered to break….

I got up observing the mess around me and on me. "Any place to clean this stuff up, like a river around here?" I ask Conner; as I look around to find a slight sign of a river.

"Yes there is one 5 miles north." Conner says getting off the rock, and pointing toward the direction.

"O.k. then, hey you want to race to see who gets to the river first?" I suddenly randomly ask out of nowhere. This of course startles him as he stops and turns giving me the "what-the-fuck-did-you-just-ask-me" look. His face looked so adorable confused. _Wait "adorable" oh god… Avasa don't even start._

"I mean- y-you don't have to…" I stutter with embarrassing me as move back and forth. Awkward silence. Conner sighs looking up at the sky as it now sets to a darker shade; then turns to me. "Yes I suppose it'll do some good to get our work done faster for sleep." (**Did that even make sense?)**

I keep a cool and collective composure but in the inside I had my own mini dance going on. "Alright then the winner gets splash the other with water. No objections." I add smirking of my brilliant plan. "Ready. Set. Go!" I yell as I run past him.

Hahaha I was literally the best runner from my tribe, friends from my high school and the hideout so I can outrun the Native right? I turn back to see Conner… gone? I stop abrupt panting somewhat to catch my breath. "Awww where'd he go? Did he just bail me out?" I frantically look for a sign of a white cloaked Assassin.

"Fine whatever…I'll get my revenge on him." I say to myself continuing to run to the river.

I bend down the cool flow of liquid washing my face and hands. "Now what took you so long, did you not suggest the idea?" I jump up at the voice near me and turn to see Conner. "You! How-what where were you! Did you just get here or bailed me?" I ramble on until Conner grabs my shoulders.

I look up. Wow, up close he looked…handsome _very_ handsome as I should add. His Mohawk cut fitted him, something I never found good on many of the guys from my tribe during my childhood or else where on other boys. His face held strong manly features, with a slight boyish look from his eyes. His chocolate eyes… seemed to have a trademark look that would be hard to get rid of. _Anger. Sadness. Lost. Broken_. I let my eyes trail down to his lips; thin, soft and _inviting_.

I bit the inside of my cheek to suppress a "silly grin" that was about to erupt. As I dazed on I didn't take note of Conner filling his water sack and … _splash!_

"Cough* Cough*What was that for?" I yell slightly upset from my daydream. "I won so I get to splash you." He said in an obvious tone.

I squint my eyes, "How'd you get here before me anyway?" He points up to the trees around us, "By climbing through each tree branch, it is much faster that way but then again I have my own ways." He ends smiling at me.

_Oh we'll see…_ "Conner, I found some gold in the river but can't pick it up since it's stuck under a heavy rock!" I state in a dramatic tone that seems to convince him. "Really will you show me?" he says suddenly as I nod.

Conner kneels down looking inside to see where it is, "I don't see anything are you- _splash!_ I watch as Conner tips from his position; unable to keep footing and falls in the river. I laugh really hard, tears pouring down; aware how I had just managed to make a simple effective move to even make the deadly Assassin "vulnerable".

"I did not find that funny at all," he says trying to convince himself and me.

"Yes it was that's why you're not really mad at me, and you're not yanking me along!" i state wiping away some tears from my cheeks.

I really need to keep my mouth shut.

Before I realized what I've just said, Conner's quick reflexes pull me in the cool water. I let out a small "Ekk!" before the water takes me whole. I resurface quickly; coughing and pulling my hair back from my face to see Conner laugh.

His laugh is such a wonderful sound and rare to hear…I join in after a while as we continue splashing each other.

"Yawn* Well today was an interesting day hmm Conner?" I ask as I lap down by eyes growing heavy for sleep.

"Indeed it was I enjoyed the fun event; but now you must rest. We head back to the manor tomorrow. Also we need to see what to do with you while you are here."

"Geez alright _dad_." I joke; receiving a glare.

I smile innocently back and turn the other way. "Good night Conner." I mumble.

"Goodnight Avasa." i hear his soft voice before sleep finally hits me.

**Aww now that was a sweet chap! ^^ Some ConnerxAvasa fluff! I know the gold part was a ramdom thing and I'm sure Conner would have seen through it but I needed something just to finally write down the water play part i really wanted. Any suggestions for next chapter let me know! Alright R and R! Thanks AssassinGurl2012 **


	5. Chapter 5: Neighbors in Homestead

**AC3 is Usbisoft and Avasa's is MINE! ;) Big thanks to thetimewalker2237 who seems to be the ONLY one to review! *gives a dozen cookies* ****  
**

_Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home- Phillip Phillips "Home"_

I felt myself stir awake from the sounds of birds chirping around me and the sunlight hitting my face. "That's odd why do I hear birds and feel…grass?" I finally open my eyes to take my surrounds or so it seemed.

I was actually staring at something white or what seemed white but covered in dust or dirty. I lift my head out to clearly see and my mouth turns agape and eyes widen. Okay so at some point at night I snuggled into Conner's back. Awkward moment anyone?

I did blush a bit-no point of denying it- but kept my composure as I looked around.

Oh right… I got transported back to the past; something I'd have to get use to soon.

Wonderful let's see what misfit adventures await for me.

I got up and stretched my arms and legs, and then turned to Conner's sleeping figure. He seemed so peaceful yet again and I was tempted to let him sleep some more. But again we had to get back and deal with my situation here and whatever business he'd have to take care of.

"Conner… Conner wake up." I whisper near his ear as I try to shake him awake. He just stirred somewhat trying to close off any distractions daring to interrupt his sleep. Yeah too bad… it's not going to be that way.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton come on now we've got to get back to the manor , move your native butt!" I say in a loud clear tone as I smack the Assassin's shoulder. He suddenly shoots up tomahawk in hand in front of my face. Literally the tomahawk is inches away from bleeding my too death; imagine my face right now; petrified.

He finally notices it's me and says "_Iyeetsatigh_, I'm sorry out of habit you can say." I just nod not knowing what _to_ say.

He gets up and picks up his equipment; strapping it around himself. "I suppose you awoke me for the journey back?"

"Yes, sorry I would have let you sleep but…" I trail off but Conner saves my response.

"I understand it would be a good idea to get back to the Homestead, and make preparations for your stay here… as far as I take note of." He holds his hand out for me as I grab it and boost myself up.

"Well we better get hiking." I state.

The journey back wasn't so bad, but I felt somewhat anxious and nervous. How was I supposed to act in this society?

Hello girl from 21st century has no idea how to act like a girl from 18th century!

Pushing that thought aside I looked over the horizon. Wow, it really was magnificent the sun rising from the hills and mountains the lush of green… I found myself humming "_This Land is your Land_" out of the blue as we reached the Homestead.

"What was that you were humming?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked as he faced me with a questionable look on his face.

"Eh just some American song in our time, well not really it was dated… 1940s I this so yeah a two centuries from your time…hold up." I stop walking as does Ratonhnhaké:ton. "What year is it?" I ask suddenly.

"1783...why do you ask?" "Oh man I missed out the American Revolution!" I yelled out to him or nowhere.

"Pardon, if I'm correct you wished to _witness_ the Revolution?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked in a confused-surprised tone.

Poor guy must really think I'm really crazy.

"I know it was a gruesome battle and all but I've wondered what it'd be like to witness it… ah well." I say shrugging my shoulders as I look up to see his face.

I can tell he's trying so hard to keep a straight face and not to burst out laughing. "It's not funny! Okay maybe it is." I retort. "You are one strange woman." I hear him say as he shakes his head making it inside the Homestead.

Looks like Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't that lonely; clusters of fellow neighbors were out and about doing their business. I knew some were wondering who I was as they stared, pointed and talked among themselves.

Déjà vu oh why?

"Conner, my boy! How are you doing, on this beautiful day? A dark-skinned, beard man around his mid- 30s asks with his brows up and smiling. On a chair seems to be a early-30s woman -wearing what look to be a bundle of colorful cloth on top of her head- sculpting a clay pot that looks up and gives a warm smile to us both; clay on her dark face.

"I am doing well Warren, how are you, Prudence and Hunter? No trouble in your hands?" Ratonhnhaké:ton replied in a patient tone. "None boy me, an' Pru can't than' you enou' for savin' us years back from the redcoats, and offerin' us a place here, in the Homestead. Bring Hunter here in a safer environment; to be raised in away from that war. It's really changed our lives around, now who is that young lady behind you?" The man, Warren asks looking ahead at me with a curious look.

Conner turns giving me a small smile before he responds. "This is… a friend of mine named Avasa."

I nod in agreement with a smile at Warren. He sticks his hand out and as I take it places a kiss on it making me blush.

"Pleasure to meet yer' Avasa. Pretty name for a pretty girl; if I were you Conner I'd keep this one safe away from other men." He ends with a wink and crook smile.

I find myself blushing deep red as I turn away; looks like I'm not the only one.

Conner also seems to have been in an uncomfortable position shifting and examine his feet.

Lucky his wife Prudence interrupts the awkward tension. "Now Warren why an't you introducing me to Conner and his companion? How are you dear welcome to the Homestead!" her hand takes mine in a firm grip shaking it. "Thank you Mrs."

"Mrs.?" Did you hear that Warren no one's ever called me that." She says in awe her hand over her chest.

Right blacks weren't treated right since they haven't gotten their freedom or rights yet.

"Well we are fortunate there are people her' that show respect to anyone despite their color or race." Warren says with a smile. "Well yor' best be off, see yer; two around. I'll let Hunter know you said hello."

Not even till we reach five steps another voice speaks, "Conner! Conner how are ya laddie?!" a woman in her mid-20s speaks in an excited active voice. **( Yeah uh let me how if I got the how personality and talking wise part for the characters right I haven't gotten the game yet so far it's $45 bucks now but waiting to see if it goes down more )**

She wore a loose causal working dress; sleeves to her elbow and an apron around her waist. Brunette hair tied in a messy bun, dust on her face; reminding me of an innocent child's. The way she looks tells me she's definitely not the type of woman that is a damsel of distress; instead a tough independent woman.

"Doing well Myriam, how are you and Norris?" "Splendid, and guess what? I'm expecting!" she ends clasping her hands together.

"OMG congrats!" I blurt out; she nods at me and then gives me a questionable look.

"Who are you Miss, I don't think I've seen you around."

"I'm Avasa, yeah you could say I'm new here." She suddenly engulfs me in a tight bone-crushing hug, before letting go.

"Ooo I can't wait to get to know you more! Conner why ya didn't tell me ya finally got yourself a girl?" she ends lightly smacking his arm.

Why does everyone keep think Conner and I are together? Not that he's bad looking…

"Myr, love what going on- oh Conner mate how are you doing?" Norris I think asks shaking Conner's hand and taking mine and kissing it. "Who are you young lady?"

Before I can response Myriam beats me to it. "This is Conner's _friend_ Avasa Nor." She says beaming with a huge smile.

This girl was going to be the death of me I swear.

"Ah Avasa, should a pretty name, unique also… what's your background?"

Yeah someone notices not to boast about it… kidding.

"Oh well mom's side it's Russian, with whatever Euro/Asian background I got along the line and dad… as I was told was Cherokee. I end with a slight sad tone that doesn't go unnoticed by Myriam, luckily she doesn't say a word.

"Oh my, another mixed Native-European! Russian?! Wow I've heard of them as a child but never visited their homeland. Have you gone there?" she suddenly questions.

"Nah, I don't know why mom never spoke about her family much, that's why I mistaken her to be native as well or at least half like dad. Trust me if you saw her you'd say the same think."

"So she didn't have a problem being about natives or them with her." Myrium asks in a surprised tone. "No, in fact I was raised in my dad's tribe as a kid. My dad's family being pretty big; my cousins had their other native ethnicity like Mohawk, Opata, Sioux, Ute, Dakota and others that would take some time to name. My dad held a strong position in the council so no one messed with me or my family."

"Wow that's some family and you're pretty much royalty." Norris says with his eyes raised.

"Agree, you seem to have a happy childhood." I hear Conner as he smiles, yet in his eyes they hold something else… bigger than his smile that I can't decipher.

"Eh I guess.." I stopped because I wasn't sure how to answer the rest of my unsure response.

I felt that there was something; a specific _event_ I couldn't remember having to do with my dad that mom refused to tell me. Her response for so long was that "He became ill, and died." Other times she steered the conversation the other way. I knew there was something deeper, and didn't believe her transparent lie.

"Well Nor and I better get going to town to buy some supplies, see you two around. Nice to meet you Avasa!" Myrium waved back to us as Norris nodded to us both.

"Well that was an interesting conversation; hmm Conner if that's what you'd like me to call you?" I said turning to the Native who seemed to stare off seeing the two duo couple retreat before turning to me.

"Yes it was, your background is intruding and interesting as I've noticed. Also I do not mind you calling me by either one of me names." "Hmm there more but it's not accruing to me, Hey you should tell me about your childhood in your clan!"" I say in delight as I stick my finger up at my thought.

But upon inspection of his express I let it down, I think I hit a sore spot as his jaw clenches, and eyes harden. "Never mind I hit a sore spot, it's fine if it bothers you… don't tell me." I quickly say trying to bring back his happier side.

"No, at some point I shall but for now the pain still burns inside me a sore left unhealed." he responses **(That just sounds like something from a movie or book. )**

I nod knowing how his pasts seem to still haunted and hurt him. "Hey you know what I've just noticed?" I asked as we entered the Davenport estate.

"Hmm?" was all that I heard from Conner .

"That we're distance cousins, well tribe wise." I say sheepishly.

"I knew of it alright, took you some time to note it." he said with a slight smirk upon seeing my agape mouth.

"_Ugh, let the drama begin..."_ is all that runs in my head.

**Yeah shorter chap sorry guys.. mainly school work and me being a lazy ass... any ideas you want for next chapter let me know! My minds blank for now. ****Ugh I need the game to get a better interpretation of Conner! I'm getting ideas from other stories of AC3 to have a better idea for Conner but still...**AssassinsGurl2012 R and R!  



	6. Chapter 6: Shopping and Battles

_How could I forget that I'm better than this  
I've come too far to fade tonight  
Fight, or be taken out alive - Fight Icon for Hire_

Within a week I had gotten to known mostly everyone from the Homestead, they were really friendly and nonjudgmental. Perhaps because they went through their own troubles in the past and had now formed a peacefully setting with one of the other to become what was now their "own" village.

As promised Conner had given back my sack; containing a wrapped cloth and my katana swords.

I had finally settled down to see what mom had contained in the cloth.

An Assassin's blade wore down from decades it seemed; yet preserved its condition. I saw a note scrolled up on the back, which I took off and read.

_Avasa, _

_This blade has been in the hands of many Assassins including the legendary three and my son Desmond. I'm sure if he were here he'd want you to have this as it's now your turn to set things straight. Hope is the main key do not forget young Assassin. Make your mother, me and our fellow Brothers and Sisters proud. Nothing is true... Everything is permitted...  
_

_/\ W.M._

I swore I finally shed tears that day of sadness and happiness; clutching the necklace mom gave me.

Back to the Homestead, I had gotten to meet Ellen who happened to be Myrium's friend's Maria's mother. Let me tell you see isn't your typical "grandmother". First of all she was quite young around my mom's age, and had her fair share of troubles similar to mom also_._** (IDK if that's how she described as so let me know)** Well at least I know who to talk to for any "mother-daughter" talks.

I meet some little kids of my other fellow neighbors they were quite curious indeed of my looks and behavior. Kids seriously pick up ever little detail don't they?

There happened "farms" and pens you could say that held sheep, pigs, or horses. Other animals included dogs and cats. The crops grown were wheat, corn, turnips, and potatoes. Also there were a couple apple trees around the area. So obviously meat or other veggies/fruits had to be purchased in town.

Today had to be one of those days for Myrium to just plan an even with Maria to head to town for not only food, but for _me._ To top it off she didn't tell me till the last minute!

_Come now Avasa, it is time to set yourself a proper appearance! Lord knows the longer you stick with these_." Myrium had held up a corner of my jacket, "_you'll start to reek and trust me ladies do not want that._

She had a point I had to get out of my Assassin gear-which was starting to smell- and start adjusting life of an 18th century woman…for now.

Conner had advised me to go too. _"You can have the opportunity to slowly befriend the people. On behalf may I add for your benefit; familiarize yourself of what is to be expected for your stay here." _**(Sounds good or too mature?)**

So here I was inside a boutique shop being measured and selecting colors; which was taking longer than what I hoped due to Myrium and Maria's objections.

_Too bland and dull._

_Too tight, makes you look improper._

_Too loose it will drag you down._

_Lord no have you really seen yourself in THAT color?!_

"Ugh I give up! Can I just head back now we've been to five… FIVE boutique shops!? I'm pretty sure that's enough for today let's go!" Before I can manage to escape they both pull me back from being trampled by a crowd.

For once I'm so thankful we live away from the blusterous and nosey town of Boston.

"Nice try Av, may I call you that?" Myrium asked as I shrugged it off indicating it didn't matter. "Lookie here, I will not rest till I at least manage to find ONE dress for you! There is one last place we haven't visited yet…" her voice and eyes trail to a shore at a dead corner.

We approach the sign that read "_Lil' Duchess_". **(Lame name I know lol ^^) ** Inside it wasn't so bad…quite busy in fact. My turn came, and for an hour again I stood to model for measurements and clothes. This time though _I_ kept an eye out for anything I might happen to find in my interest…and to get leave of course.

My eyes settled on a dress tucked away in racks of bright clothes but its dark color stood out.

I got off the podium -much to the woman measuring me displeasure- and brought the dress out.

In my hand I held a midnight black, round necked, see-through-laced back and sleeves long dress. The sleeves weren't cuffed in the ends instead they were slimmed/fitted with a triangle-shaped pointing out the upper palms of the hands. **(/\ like that the shape right there…) **The dress seemed perfect in my eyes, as I looked up to wait for Myrium's and Maria's responses.

"It does look good… if you are happy with it then so am. Not a hideous combination fits the criteria. Loose yet fitted. Simple yet delicate. Modest yet seductive." Myrium responded. "Agreed, it looks perfect Avasa!" Maria said clasping her hands in delight.

"Thanks you two. Wait what do you mean _seductive_?" I retort to Myrium with my eyes peering at her.

"Oh just that ever gentleman will have his eyes set on you, not that it hasn't happened already." She smiled in the end; hands folded across her chest.

"_Pfff_…yeah right sure keep dream Myrium. If you noticed I just arrived here a week ago and I'd doubt any guy here would catch my interest." I say rolling my eyes.

Hell I had no idea how long I'd really stay here.

"Ahh but it is the truth you'll find out in time's due, come now we better head back or Lord know how nervous Norris will be especially in my state right little one?" she says rubbing her abdominal.

We head out and the streets are worse than before. People yelling and scrambling around.

I think I've gone deaf.

"Maria go on one end, so we can have Myrium in the middle less chance of me and the baby getting hurt!" I yell from the noise. I hope.

Myrium clings on both Maria's and mine arms as we try to escape the chaos. Unfortunately the route we wanted gets blocked by horses and crowds of people crossing.

Move it!

Get out of the way lil girl!

Get Get!

Typical old Bostoners a.k.a. modern New Yorkers.

Myrium starts to take deep breaths trying to calm herself down. I frantically look around for a place to escape to.

"Maria let's get in that alleyway!" I yell to get her attention and we do.

We seat Myrium down as she continues to take deep breaths. "Pardon, I was feeling quite queasy and had trouble catching my breath."

"Hey it's fine as long as you and the baby are stabled nothing else matters" I reply placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to drink something though, my mouth feels dry." Myruim adds.

"Is there any place where I could retrieve some drink for you?" I ask Myruim , instead Maria responds.

"How about this building next to us, I'm sure they carry tea or something drinkable? I'll stay here with Myrium while you check Avasa." Maria offers.

I shake my head. "Alright be safe.. both of you."

I enter what seems to be a print shop, really interesting with the inventions and small stacks of paper reading "AMERICA'S VICTORY FROM THY' MOTHER COUNTRY?!"

"May I help you young lady?" I hear an old man's gruff voice speak, as I turn to face him.

Oh. My. God.

There right in front of me stood Benjamin Franklin! Like seriously **_THE_** Benjamin Franklin! He had a cane under his left hand, his trademark spectacles, hair bald on top with long on the sides and stomach budging out, but not by much. But yet he manages to suit himself well in a fashioned-tailored suit.

"Um… well…you see…" I stumble upon my words still in awe of seeing a famous man in front of me. He gives me a questionable, curious look along with a smile. "Now Now settle down child, and first find your words before you speak."

"Sorry it's just that a friend of mine needs something drinkable from our escape of the crowds. She's breathing pretty hard and-" Franklin puts his hand up to stop my rambling.

"Retrieve her here if she wishes to obtain a cup of tea."

"Yes uh right away sir." I quickly depart but not before clumsily walking into the pile of papers.

"Oh sorry I'll pick that up later!"

"Maria! Myrium! Hey I meet **_The_** Benjamin Franklin and-"I stop upon seeing two dangerous men holding on Maria and Myrium. One holding Maria's hands back the other a knife on Myrium's neck.

"Well lookie here another reward for us eh? Pretty what is yer' name?"

"None of your business jackass! I spit back with a sneer look getting in an attack/defense stance.

"Ooo rough on words this one, thou's have no said that. Know what I can do ter yer' friends" the man with the knife starts to fiddle with it pressing it deep enough for blood to draw out a bit from Myrium who cries in pain.

"Stop it just let them go!" I say trying to use some distraction as I have my blade set and ready for attack.

"Hmm what do yer' say Jack, let thou two go? Hmm only if we get yer agreed?" "Why would you want me, trust me I'm not your type." "The exact point darling, we just want some fun and we'll be on our merry way." The man ends with a crackled laugh sickening and chilling me from his response and laugh.

"Whatever you're just mad that you never got a woman in your life so you decide to claim one when they obviously don't want you. I mean look at yourself." i spit out before stopping myself.

Like I said me and my stupid mouth.

This stops his laughing and he sets his jaw tight and gives me a murderous glare. "Yer…Yer stupid whore! I shall give what yer' deserve!" he lets go of Myrium and lunges toward me; but I block his fist in my hand.

"What?" he looks up in shock unaware of my sudden action.

"Uh huh thought you'd plunge me to the ground nice try." I strike him on the side with my blade as he cruses out and clutch his wounded side.

"You *cough* fucking whore! How'd you*cough* wound me?!" I show him my blade. "Of course I'd never leave without a weapon in hand for situations like these."

Strangely he smiles as he looks behind me, "This one's a fighter can ya' handle her?" Behind me stand two more scary men.

"Alright then bring it." I say as if it's not a big deal to fight them off. Just hope I remember most of what I was taught by Lindsey. The men charge at me and I duck from their attacks and strike at the right opportunities.

Rapidly I plunge my blade in their sides or any other areas like the limbs to weaken their attacks. Damn I'm good, yet human as I start to feel my energy drain slowly and arms get sore from previous bruises and sores yet to heal. Sadly one notices and strikes me on the side of my face.

"Oi I got her look she's slowing down!"

I do get hit in my stomach and face feeling new bruises erupting but yet I keep my stance. One after one I just focus on getting to Myrium and Maria; to get them away to Ben's shop.

Some men run off and at that time I turn to see the men that had a hold on the two women on the group clutching their sides or stomachs.

"Well looks like you two can handle yourself?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course I am a hunter you know." Myrium states as she looks down in triumph at her fallen victim. "Also never approach a pregnant woman it will be quite unpleasant…" Indeed she spoke the truth.

Suddenly my face becomes serious. "Okay I have to make this quick but I met Benjamin Franklin-"

"Good Lord THE Benjamin Franklin!" Maria interrupts.

"Yes him! You two should get to his shop quick while you have the time; before anyone of those creeps comes back. Franklin has tea to offer for you Myrium." I nod at her direction to much of her delight.

"Alright, we ought to see you there?" Myrium turns to me while Maria helps her up a bit.

"Yes I will don't worry about me. Here Maria." I pick up the wrap with my dress contained inside, "Take this with you." She does and the two head off quickly.

Unaware t first one of the men grabs my ankle and pulls it making me fall. I taste copper and salt in my mouth; blood. I fling my leg hearing a satisfying _crunch_ on his nose I presume. That doesn't stop him though as he pushed me up against the cold brick wall.

"You just don't know when to stop do you, feisty one hmm?" I smell liquor from his breath making me want to gag. "Ugh like get the hell away from me before I whip your ass like I did with your pussy friends!"

All I got was a good hard slap on the face, officially my lip was busted and well as me cheek bruised.

"Haha that's all you got I've gotten worst." This angers him as his nails dig on my neck.

"I know how to shut you up real good…" he says and starts biting my neck _hard_.

I let out a scream but his hand muffles it and there is no way for me to escape or have space to plunge my blade from his tight hold.

"_Oh God please…. Get me the hell outta here!" _I scream in my head.

"Step away from her now." I along with the creep turn to hear the source of the noise. There stands a man dressed in an Assassin's gear with a tomahawk in hand looking quite pissed off.

_Conner_ I mentally smile in my head.

"Oi leave I ant' doing nothing just planning on having some _fun_ with this savage one. " He states with an evil gleam in his eyes as he turns back to me with a crooked grin. This of course freaks me out as I tremble a bit.

"You are not to do_ anything_ to her, so leave or else!" the threat hangs on Conner's mouth, while his grasps on his tomahawk tightens.

"Or what a hunter's gonna' chop me to bit me that small axe. I'm scared." The creep states back with a mocking tone. Oh he has it coming now.

Conner charges in swiftly grabbing him in neck hold. "She is not a savage she's woman who you are to respect. Sadly that wouldn't be. A few seconds later I hear a _snap_; as the limp body drops.

I -holding my sore neck -looking between Conner and the body. Besides "taking" Lindsey's life I'd never really killed anyone before, I couldn't bring myself to do it… it felt…made one be someone they weren't; at least how I viewed it. Yet the man before me surely showed no remorse for these men; not that I blamed him.

I sensed him turn to me and slowly approach me as if I'd run away from what I've seen him do.

"How bad are you hurt?" he finally asks softly as him examines my face. "I'm swell, just a bruise and cut." I try shaking it off and turning my head, but he grabs a firm hold of it. I feel him trace the bruise and cuts; and I wince when he hits a sensitive spot. "You are hurt, quite bad… but I have something for the problem."

He takes out what looks like paste. Sit "Seat yourself over there so I can properly place this on your face." I oblige setting on a crate of boxes.

Gently and steadily he rubs the paste on me sores; while he looks calculated and focus I find myself observing how close we are. I see some stubble on his chin, and upper lip, along with his hair which has grown out covering his shaved ends. I smile. _"How is it his hair grows fast but yet when it comes to facial hair it has to be slow? Our Native genes are so strange …" _I also notice a faint scar running in a thin line on his cheek on my left; I try hard not reach out a trace it.

"Done." He says placing the ointment away in his pouch. I slowly get up but clutch me sides which alerts Conner immediately. He picks me up in his arm as gently as he can.

I let out a sharp gasps and he puts me down again. "Let me check where you are hurt so I can avoid implying pressure there." I nod, not caring that he is touching me.

He hand gentle roams on my top applying pressure in suspected areas of pain.

When he hits my side I yell, "Fuck!" I see him smirk, and then gentle peels my top up a bit. He's fingers gently brush my deeply bruise, on my left lower abdominal area.

He speaks something rapidly in Mohawk that I can't make out, and then places the shirt back.

Quickly he hauls me up.

I wrap my arms around his neck firmly pressing myself against his chest. _Mmmm he smells good… Avasa snap out the man trying to ask you something!_

"Sorry what?" I ask again getting out from my daze.

"I asked if you have any whereabouts on Myrium and Maria?"

"Oh yeah there are in Franklin's shop right here." I end pointing to the building we stood by.

He nods as we head out the alleyway…

**Yeah another chapter done *dancing* well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ugh any sites to know about the language of 18th century? MMMM about to [ut quotes on give the song lyrics a break for now... I had fun making the scenes with Avasa, Myrium and Maria having a" girls day out." Yea Conner to the rescue yet not much with him yet I'm getting there… noting trying to NOT make it fast pace romance… hopefully no OCs…. Note I don't want Avasa much of a "damsel in distress" she a big girl tough stubborn girl… R AND R! BYEEEEEE AssassinsGurl2012**


	7. Chapter 7: Steps toward Completion

**Please check out my other story I put up; **_**AC3: Alternate Realities**_** based on the upcoming **_**Assassins Creed 3: Tranny of King Washington**_**! Enjoy this chapter though! ^^**

_As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others.  
__- Nelson Mandela _

"Looks like I'm not the _only one_ in need of assistance? I'd consider you _lucky_ right now." Myrium says emphasizing "only one" and "lucky" as she looks over to see me in Conner's arms.

I give her a glare, but it doesn't last long as the sharp pain hits in again. "Damn it…" I hiss suppressing the pain thinking it'll dull; no luck. "Ugh I feel so helpless right now!" I cry out in a dramatic tone.

I then feel myself being moved and then placed on a hard object. Ah it appears to be a wooden bench in what seems to be Franklin's personal office.

I sense Franklin and Conner talking in hush tones; glancing at me so often even if they think I haven't noticed despite my having my arm over my eyes

. "Boy can you go fetch a physician while I try to ease her slightly with some herbal tea, and I suppose the other lady due to her condition right now?" Franklin questions Conner after looking at Myrium and me.

Conner doesn't response for some time; but I sense him being hesitant.

I quickly change that as I look at him; "Conner you better get going the bloods not stopping anything soon…" this gets him as he nods and heads out but not before looking back at us; specifically me. His eyes linger on mine for some time and then he's gone.

I suddenly notice how queasy I felt and that my face seems warmer than usual. _Ugh… stupid teen hormones…_ as I lie back down.

Before I can think of anything else, I sense a presence next to me sit down. I look to see Franklin holding a cup of what seems to be the herbal tea, which he hands to me.

_Ahh_ the taste is well herbs of course with slight touch of honey; it definitely starts to make me feel reposed as sleep seems to hit me.

Noticing Franklin states; "Sleep while you can restore some energy in your petite figure. I shall awaken you when Conner returns with the physician." I nod not really listen as sleep finally hits me.

I find myself awake in ….. awww great I'm back in the animus- well nexus."Child… we meet again." I turn to see Minerva's figure standing in front of me. "I guess so… wait how is my mom, Mr. Miles, The Assassins or Templars? Oh my… what of Juno!?" I end with my eyes widened and my hands clutching my head. "Oh my god I'll be all my fau-"

"Hush now child you speak of what cannot be answered or is yet to be known." Minerva cuts me off. "They are all fine for now… Juno has not be heard or seen by Jupiter, me or you beings." "Oh I guess that is good?" I say in uncertainty. "For now yes but it is yet to be of what she plans to do next…"

"Why… why should we suffer what have **we** done wrong for Her to now harm us. Minerva doesn't answer for some time, "Juno…. in the past, had tried to use the First Civilization's technology- the Apple- in order to conquer the world for her own gain, rather than save it. She believes that humanity doesn't deserve to exist any longer regretting the mere creation for it."

"I heard she plans to enslave us… for her own doings." I say with a sunken look.

"Only does Juno truly know what she plans to attain from you all; but don't lose hope. Even in the darkness there is light. Then again Jupiter and I are there to lend you a hand to stop her… if-"

But she stops before she continues; hesitant to say whatever she was planning to say. "Now you must go… until we meet again Daughter…" she fades away but before I open my eyes I see ahead of me at a distance figures standing by what looks to be a gateway… **(Any thoughts hmmm?)**

They appear blurry as I manage to wake up. Franklin and Conner, Maria and Myrium all displaying worried looks upon looking at me.

"Err what are with the looks people? I was resting you know nothing serious." I say rubbing my eyes.

"You had us worried for a while, for you were not responding Ms." A man wearing round-glasses and mustache answers.

I look over to see the doctor, still displaying a confused look. Franklin answers further, "When the lad arrived with the physician, I went to wake you up but you were not responding. For a minute I believed you dead, until I checked your pluses which were achieve."

"I must be a heavy sleeper then!" I laugh a bit. Connor didn't seem to buy my lie like the others; of course not he knows better of what _actually_ happened. I was expecting a response on this from him sooner or later. Yet I _hoped_ he didn't know…

After the physician cleaned and wrapped my wounds did Connor ask for Franklin to talk to me alone.

"I need to talk to her about some issues. It won't be long." Franklin nods and turns from the arrival of Norris. "Best be off and explain to that fellow."

Once he left it was only Connor and I. In a room. Alone. Now many things can take place when in a room alone with the opposite sex… if you know what I mean. **( perv I know!)** But of course this is a man unlike any other so… let the questioning begin….

I see Connor take out a chair, turning it around and sit with his arms rested on the handles. "What actually happened while you were "asleep?" "How did you know?" I look up somewhat surprised that he _would have caught on._

"I'm quite observant and as an Assassin one must keep tab on _anything_ they might sense _out of place_." He ends boring his eyes in mine as I look away in embarrassment knowing there was no way out of this one.

"Alright if you must know, Minerva another one of the First besides Juno, sent me in some-type of whitish area or whatever telling me of Juno and my people back in my era." I recall back from our conversation.

"How are they? What of Juno and your people?" Conner asks sinking in every word I've said.

"For now… they are fine since there isn't any word from Juno yet."

Then I blurt out. "I'm scared never did I think I'd say that but I am. What if I can't stop Her or what if I'm not even meant to hold the title of The One or Daughter whatever the hell I'm known as…" I end looking down. "What if I died… and She-"

"Don't speak like that. They are merely doubts running in your mind to prevent any accomplishment you _can _make." Conner responds as in deep thought. **(damn I think that sounds pretty good coming from Conner)**

I look up at his response, "Did you come up with that or..?" He shrugs; "It is what I could hear my Mentor telling to me…"

I still stare at him and what he's just said. _He's right thought; I'll just doubt myself preventing the greater good I can accomplish. I must_- "Focus on the _task _your given not the _distractions_." I hear Connor add in as if he had read along my thoughts.

I knew I had to ask him something to do for me to help me in my task ahead of me. "Connor…. Will you help me finish my training as an Assassin? I never finished since my mentor was killed and at least the Assassin training will be out of the way." I end closing my eyes scared of his response.

_Why should I doubt him? I'm pretty such Conner would do anything to help you in your task especially if it involves humanities fate… in the palm of your hands… _

"I believe it is time that I help you complete your training." He responds looking at me intently to see if I'm paying attention. Boy am I.

"But… -I feel my bubble of happiness burst- you must follow by _my every command _no inputs on it and let it be known I won't go easy on you _at all_. As an Assassin one must face every brutal/harsh battle or task in hand you will _or can_ face in reality." He ends his eyes full of fury.

I feel myself gulp; if I thought William Miles or my late mentor Lindsey Crooks were bad enough; I'm so dead wrong. Conner seems _way more_ serious and straightforward than those two _combined_.

"Alright so when do we start?" I ask in a lightening tone.

Conner observing my wound; tries to calculate a given time. "Two weeks if not more." He ends getting up to leave. "Where are you going?" I suddenly ask ignoring the stinging pain.

"Business to take care of with the Washington and his men." He responds in a serious tone as his pulls his hood up, then turns to me. "When I return; we can head back to the manor."

I nod as I see the native assassin turn to leave; until I speak out. "Connor, be safe." This seems to surprise him as he abruptly stops; but he nods and is out the door blending within the crowds…

**Yea finally I got myself to finish this chapter! So the official training should start in the next chapter which I'm pretty excited to write about, and I need to introduced General Washington at some point and other members like Jefferson, and the Pitcairn whatever his name is… other drama soon to come yea so if u readers got any ideas let me know! Who's ready for the arrival of ****Assassins Creed 3: Tranny of King Washington****! I ****know I**** am! AssassinGurl2012**


	8. Chapter 8: Diary Revelation

**Quotes belong to AC3**

**Usbisoft=AC3 Avasa=Me**

**Yeah so my other story AC3: Alternate Realities might be put to a stop for now. Thank you honest authors for I do agree what you were saying. I literally feel like the story isn't really how I'm wanting it it sounds more.. monotone.. eh I don't know if I do wanna to continue it now an thoughts PM me! ^^ For now enjoy the next chapter of The One above The Chosen! ^^**

Too bad I didn't make a bet with Conner cause… I would have won!

Turns out my wound healed a week early, which startled me. The wound was quite deep and from my body structure –hate to admit- would have taken more time to heal. Instead the gash had healed leaving a thing pale pink scar.

I let it slide but eventually Connor seemed to notice when I arrived downstairs with no pain. I told him about my knowledge on the gash and he seemed suspicious.

"I would have believed from my observation for the gash to take up another week… your body must take on injuries differently…"

"Hmm I guess so; so does that mean I can begin my training?" I gleefully asked; eyes glowing with happiness.

"I am afraid you are to still wait till the following week; I am quite busy with arrangements of tracking down any redcoats left that are either to be sentence for their crimes and those to await their return to the Mother Country." He ended with a solemn look in his eyes.

"Redcoats still here? Oh no their reputation is ruined as the greatest!" I end dramatically making Connor twitch a smile.

"Yes the war had ended two years prior; yet we wait for an official document declaring to end the war for good." He states.

Treaty of Paris. Of course that won't be until… September 3, 1783.

"Yeah we got a while… three months." I end the last bit under my breath.

So upon my arrival back at the Davenport Manor was the remainder of my week BORING; well at least for me. Seriously I HATE being in bed doing absolutely NOTHING when I'm fine and ready to go!

Luckily though I requested Connor if I could buy myself a journal on our way back from town. Now I would have proof of my stay here if I was to go back home, as well as a reminder of my adventures. So far nah-dah besides my first encounters till now. Thank god I've kept track of the days…

_Day 10_

_So I've been here for a week and a half getting to know my settings and people I've come to meet. Though there are rude sassy-ass people in town but of course isn't that how it is back home? The people in Homestead around where Connor and I stay are respectable almost like I can connect to them… Myrium and Maria….. Well we clicked right away almost in such short timing we have become really close almost like… lost sisters reuniting. Then there is Connor… Connor Kenway…. Connor Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway. Anyway, then there is him; respectable, modest, concerning, yet stabilizing in the European society or at LEAST getting an idea of their behaviors and talks. We're in the same boat eh? I'm bored here in bed… because a certain NATIVE isn't allowing me to even GET UP for food. God don't get me started with the bathroom… I miss home though I felt that I've gotten away from danger that I was supposed to stop; letting the rest… God knows what. At least the Apple is safe._

I place my quill down suddenly remembering about the Apple. "Shit the Apple damn it how did I forget." I quietly yet quickly go down the stairs remembering the door Connor placed my items the first day.

I open the door reveling… nothing. Bare and empty.

"Great now what?" I sigh in defeat heading up the stairs. I place my hand on my doorknob until I feel a breeze directing towards Connor's room/study.

I wonder…..

I walk down toward his room.

_No Avasa are you were taught NOT to snoop in other's businesses!_

_I'm not snooping in HIS stuff just looking for something that's MINE_

I open the door to his room slowly revealing a clustered table of books and paper. The closet with his clothes left opened and bed made.

"Ok I just need to find something that indicates my Apple and quickly get out." I tell myself as I circle around.

I check the closet; it's bound to be filled with many things besides clothing; somewhere deep within.

After about half an hour so or I give up and get out the mucky-smelling closet.

"Ugh! Need to let Connor know that he needs to wash his clothes; despite the smell being used to." I held over his bed and pull the edge covers up; underneath nothing except dust perhaps.

That only leaves the table.

I held to it seeing scattered written papers and books left opened or tabbed. Quill pen leaving splatted ink marks on the table or edges of sheets. I open a drawers some filled with undergarments or undershirts.

Hmph I gave the native credit thought; something of such value wouldn't be kept in obvious or vulnerable places. I decide to call it quits and would note to ask him later when I saw something that caught my eye.

It appeared to be a book until upon expecting I noticed a date on the upper right hand corner reading;

_Sep. 19, 1775 _**(Don't know actually month or day of A.R.)**

_This war has begun broken out from its shell. In the name of liberty, I will fight the enemy regardless of their allegiance. While men of courage write history of this day, the future of our land depends on those who are truly free…My enemy is a notion, not a nation._

I suddenly feel guilt pouring in upon recognition; this was Conner's JOURNEL! Everything about the guy's feeling or thoughts were bestowed in these pages! It won't hurt to know more…

I skim through to another page;

_July 23, 1776_

_"On this land, I am torn. Part of me wants to fight and repel all outsiders. The other part of me is the outsider." _

Then another;

_November 5, 1776_

_"The others in the village - they thought this was something I wanted. Something I chose to do. But it never felt that way to me. No, it was not a choice. It was an obligation."_

I hear the door open downstairs quickly getting my out of my trace.

Oh shit.

I manage to look at one more entre before setting it aside;

_October 25, 1781_

_I realize now that it will take time,that the road ahead is long and shrouded in darkness. It is a road that will not always take me where I wish to go - and I doubt I will live to see it end. But I will travel down it nonetheless. _

_My biggest regret is toward my father. I never knew him. Not really. I thought I had, but it wasn't until I read his journal that I realized I hadn't really known him at all. And it is too late now. Too late to tell him I misjudged him. Too late to tell him I'm sorry…_

I quickly make my way back to my room plopping myself down my bed; acting asleep.

I hear Conner's footsteps thudding up the steps and open my door to peek in.

I hear him sigh and close the door; his steps fading to his room.

Phew that was a close call my heart is still rapidly beating … with the last words of his hournal playing In my head.

_Too late to tell him I'm sorry… badum …Too late to tell him I'm sorry… badum._

**Ok well the actually training is to be delayed until next time I promise! I've been in a glum mood from a harsh viewer of my story … R and R! Well I hope you enjoyed the journal entire parts took a while to find the quotes and the date of A.R. Does the A.R. have an actually day and month let me know thanks. AssassinGurl2012**


	9. Chapter 9: Training and Need to Assist

**OMG I'm BACK! Ok it's only been a week I'm sure you've all been fine without me anyway…. Ok on with the new chapter!**

"_It's not whether you get knocked down, it's whether you get up." - Vince Lombardi_

Connor had luckily not sense any suspicion of any presence upon his room as the days pasted.

That's a big relief for me but the last on his entry still imprinted in my head… coming up especially late at night as I tried to sleep.

I felt someone call my name and shake me at the same time roughly. I open my groggy eyes looking outside; the darkness of the night slowly showed dusk peeking through the hills. So why am I being woken up when I have plenty of time to lie in bed.

"Mom! It's only freakin' five in the damn morning go back to bed!" I try to shoo "mom" away as I place the pillow over my head.

"Such colorful language you speak. As I might add your timing is wrong; it is three past half. " I hear Conner's voice.

I fling my eyes open under the pillow and get up; red all over. Thank god it's still dark out for Connor to not notice.

"Hehe sorry I'm *yawn* pretty cranky in the morning. Why- I cover my mouth as another yawn erupts eyes burring up with tears- are you waking me up at this time?" I end in a daze.

"Your training is to begin today, are you getting ready or not?" he ends heading out the room.

He turns "Hurry up if you may and meet me downstairs." With that the door shuts.

I sit there on the bed for some time until I push myself to get in the bathroom; literally I'm stumping my way in hitting dome objects in the way.

"Ugh… stupid daybreak… First day and already being tackled with three hours _before_ what I had thought God…. But I am anxious to complete my training especially from the master assassin himself." I end with a big grin; as I get ready brushing and washing myself from the morning stench.

My hair was a bit of trouble since it would clump or say poof up over night... commonly know as "bedhead"

*Achoo**Sniff* "Damn why couldn't the hot water last longer… ah well at least there is breakfast waiting for my growling stomach." Now fully dressed in my gear I approach the dining table as my mental image fades off in its merry way.

Mental note number 1: Don't ever assume something is to happen when it is _yet _to take place.

"Where's the food?! No breakfast?" I ask flabbergasted at the sight of a bear table; only Connor standing patiently with his arms crossed.

"You are to earn your meal while you are in training; if you are to fail I had brought us some meal as a precaution." He ends holding a skinned animal stack.

"How am I supposed to have energy to even fight when I don't have any food inside to consume?" I yell putting my arms up.

Connor's face shows a smirk. "Here." He hands me a small bowl of some containment. "Did you think I would allow you to head out with any small portion of food to obtain slight energy? I am not that cruel."

I on the other hand am scarfing down the mixed berries I had identified lifting my mood somewhat.

"Alright I see now; we play by your rules _Coach_." I end looking up with my playful smile; in which he nods.

"So where are we going this route seems… different." It had been an hour since Connor and I had walked through a pathway surrounded by trees and animal noises.

"We are in the Frontier, a place I once called home." Connor responded in a hard tone.

I don't say word more even when I want to; in just a few days I think I've understood when to talk or not around the native depending on his mood.

We finally stopped at an isolated dead-end; the path now forming a circle at the end; big enough for training.

"So before we are to start I would like to see what you know so far." Connor states… above a low branch he sits himself on.

"Alright then; I just hope I'm not so rusty." I say before getting in position.

"You may stop now Avasa." Connor finally speaks after what seemed like three hours; as the daylight peaked out.

I feel slightly exhausted but somehow manage even through the pain aching on my back, arms, and chest.

"You fight well with your fists and legs with the blade though it can be an improvement. If I may ask have you fought with any weapons like a pistol or bow and arrows that I have?" he ends beckoning toward his bow on his back and piston in his belt.

"No never got the chance even if I did I- I can't bring myself to kill anyone." I end turning away from him; but he places his warm hand touches my shoulder.

"I understand that it is hard step to approach; accept even. It took me time for me as well. It is not as if you or I are out there killing anyone in our path. It is those that can bring harm for not just us; but the people we live among."

I look in his eyes and word; both speaking a clear message of understanding.

"Achilles must have rubbed onto you." I chuckle with y brow raised before continuing. "So _Coach_ what are you to teach me today?"

"What would you prefer bow and arrows or the blade?"

"Hmm bow and arrows; I want to embrace the native side of me for now."

"As if you have not already, very well then." Connor slips off his bag filled with endless arrows and bow.

"Go on place these on you." He commands hanging them in my hand.

I gently and quickly place then on; whoa they were heavy but only somewhat nothing I couldn't handle.

I take out an arrow after some struggle it comes out the bag; pulling it back by the string of the bow.

"Position your arm up; it will help keep a horizontal lineage on the object you are to target." He adds in.

"Like this?" I try to mimic what he has said. He approaches me taking ahold of my arm and shifting up parallel to my shoulder, and straightens my arms out more.

"Like that good, now let go."

"What?"

"Let go."

I let go of my hold and the arrow flies through hitting straight threw the tree.

"You might catch on quickly than me; as the rate you show. But for now let us practice some more. "Connor states with a proud smile.

After many failed or successful attempts we finally stopped to take a break or what I thought it was.

"Good, your aim and shooting has improved we will continue another time now you are too learn how to climb and run through these mere branches above us."

"Uhhhh….. I don't know I'm not much for heights…" I trail off. Conner turns to me; "Fear is a choice you make to stop any accomplishments ahead. I am here to guide you and make sure no harm is placed on you."

"Alright Alright geez let's get this over with." I mumble somewhat; queasiness in my stomach erupting.

"Become one with the tree; embrace the nature around you inside and out." He ends as he climbs up the truck and onto a branch handing waiting for me.

I step back a couple spaces and then run toward the tree trying to pull myself up; yep epic fail.

I barely managed to attempt a single climb as the rough back scrapped on my palms.

"Ouch shit!" I yell shaking my hands from the stinging pain heating up. There were two layers of scrapped skin; no blood thank you lord.

Though unfortunately Connor didn't see it that way.

"Let me see them."

"No really it's fine Connor just some dead skin, and stinging no blood." I state whipping my hand from any dirt.

"I do not like when you are stubborn; just show me at least."

"I'm not stubborn!" I retort back

"Not how I have seen it, now." His quick reflexes grab my hands; observing them.

"I suppose they are fine; but to prevent this again get on my back." He says.

"I'm sorry did you just tell me to get on _your back_?" I state mouth agape.

"Yes… is this a problem?" he questions brows furrowed together.

"N-Nope not at all." _Yes oh yes…._

I approach him slowly and wrapping my arms secretly around his neck; boosting myself up. He grabs ahold of my upper thigh secured tightly around his torso.

Ugh this is soooo uncomfortable… I would prefer imagining this now then actually doing it.

"Hold on." Is all Connor says before he climbs up the tree on to a higher branch; thus settling me down.

"Whoa that was…. You really know your way around here. You truly are one with nature." I ended in awe.

"Thank you, and do you prefer the setting before us?" he and I both turn to see the magnificent hills, Boston town, sea, anything you can name before us. The sun now bright and bold makes the image seem like one bestowed on a painting.

Hmm perhaps it was at some point.

But I can't find the right words to state how beautiful the landscape was; too bad my cell phone or camera wasn't in hand with me.

Oh but of course our beautiful moment was interrupted by a cry.

"Help! Help! The British redcoats have found themselv' in town causing commotion with our fellowmen; a riot hav' start!" a man cries out below us.

Connor helps me down as we approach the man.

"The British redcoats in town how?" Connor asks.

"No idea, jus' be stomping in as if they own the place like yea' s back dur' the war. Come outta nowher'" the man states in a gruff tone.

Connor and I both nod meaning business looks like whatever else was to be planned had to wait.

People needed their ass saving right now; by pompous ex- British redcoats.

Looks like I'll be getting a chance see fight these men after all….

**Ok so that's that. I know you wish to expect more in the training I'm getting there so chill. Damn it's been a week; I want the school year to finish right nowwwwwwww. :p Summer please hurry up. Anyway R and R fellow readers and writers! Next Chapter: FIGHTING BRITSH BUTT BOOYA! AssassinGurl2012**


	10. Chapter 10: Kick Brit Butt & Ello George

**Avasa is mine Connor is Usbisoft … unfortunately… ;/ Anyway here comes the next Chapter. Though I've blabbed and am late for this notice ASSASSIN CREED 4: BLACK FLAG Trailer was epic! :D Awww We got to wait 7 months thought… :-( Enjoy this Chapter though! I got time to write since there was no school for me due to the snowwwwwww!**

_You want a revelation,  
You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation, some kind of resolution  
Tell me what you want me to say. – Florence and the Machine No Light No Light _**(Been in my head the whole time!)**

"Connor wait up, damn you are fast compared to me!" I yell as I gasp for any oxygen for my burning chest. Normally I wouldn't act like this but perhaps my anxious feeling and worry was getting to me.

"I must hurry for what trouble can erupt with our people and the redcoats. Even after the war I have seen the tension still remain." Connor answers as he waits for me while facing toward the barely visible town.

"Eh what to you expects it's only been a year or two right? The redcoats still have their views and beliefs and it is yet to confirm if the war has officially ended. So that's why they might be acting like this…. Believing they can still conquer America while they can. I sum up surprising myself of my logical response.

"I suspect so… but can we not stop this fighting what good is it now? Can they not accept their grim defeat? I am not saying that they all deserve to live; seeing a fair amount that had met their gruesome end but…" Connor trails off not know what else to say suddenly he goes back in his "Assassin mode- mission-time."

"Pardon my delay we gave waste a good portion of time; let us just hurry and pray to the spirits we get there before chaos gets out of hand." He continues walking/sprinting as we both enter the town.

Get yer arse bac' in yer filt'y moth'r co'ntry

You lot are a poor excuse of people; you shall fall before structuring life here!

Really now? Which lot extinguish yer out two yer's ago?

How dare you!

Luckily Connor and I were above a church building observing the site before us. I stood while Connor crouched down observing and calculating every move.

"When do you suppose we jump in?" I ask unloading my blade.

"Not yet… we must wait to see how far this shall go." He answers staying root on his spot.

I rolled my eyes yes I'm impatient honestly I'd just get in and finish it off but noooooo the native before me would despise my idea.

I saw the ex-redcoats batter and worn from their days in their cells or hiding rounded up by the port. Perhaps to await notice of wither they were being set free or punished.

A mob of the townspeople were gathered themselves; about two or three away from launching their brawling fists.

"Connor I don't like where this going can't we just-" "No our sudden interruptance might become startling and could further led to attacks on _us_."

I decided to crouch down by him as I grew tired stranding my legs when I stood.

It was barley a second before I could sit myself down when a gunshot was heard; starling I and making Connor get up.

"Come we must go." He states formally as I quickly trot along.

We jump-well I do while Connor performs a Leap of Faith- down the building and linger behind the Boston citizens. Before Connor heads in the chaotic crowd I pull him back; who shoots me an irritated glare.

I return one of my own before continuing; "I was thinking it's best if we spit up; that way we can take out any men faster and meet up from there."

He nods and looks both left and right. "I shall go left that leaves you the other side. Try not to get battered_ too_ quickly." He ends with a slight twitch of a smile.

I lightly push him by the shoulder; "Same goes to you native boy. Go break a leg."

He gives me a strange look; "You want me to get injured?" Ooop-sy.

"N-No of course not! It's a theatric saying of "good luck" when one goes to perform; but I decided to use it for this situation. Wrong timing?"

He nods then says; "You must teach me at some time the English phrases that you use in your time." "Alright but for now- good luck and see you in a few!" I squeeze through the crowd to reach the fights erupting ahead.

"Sorry!" "Excuse me." "Making through people!" I chant this constantly; ignoring the glares being sent toward me.

Finally I manage to get out and look to where I should head. Some men and women are flying fists and legs on the Brits and vise-versa.

Honesty the sight seems more like any little kid letting out their tantrum.

I led out a frustration sigh before heading toward two couples berating a crouching and whimpering British coat. No I'm not trying to be sarcastic even if I want to.

"Alright you two break it up leave the man alone." I state yanking the couple off the British and standing blade ready in case any of them- including the Brit- dares to make a move toward me.

"He deserved it; talking trash on us and the country!" the male companion yells in my face; I don't flinch back even his spit landing on my face.

So you think that lashing out your anger is the solution? You should know better to not follow on impul-" I get cut off then I feel a sharp haul of pain on my lower back; crashing into the couple who surprisingly help prevent my fall.

"See what we mean dear? They do not give us any respect why should we?" the female companion states with a pained- furious looking not toward me but ahead of me.

I spin around to see a British coat holding a splintered wooden stick; run toward me with a shout.

I push the couple away; "Get out of here before you get hurt, I've got this!" They obey but not before looking back a second time.

I turn in time to block the British's attack just above my head; I held tightly his arm containing the weapon. He lashes from his other arm but I managed to block it too; twisting it and bring it behind me to his back.

"Get your filthy hands off me savage!" so he did get a good look at me.

"Uh yeah don't think so." I proceed to tear two strips of cloth from his uniform; placing one-ugh- between my lips- I quickly tied the other strip around his now bounded hands. The other strip I yank on his mouth tightly knotting it. Now all I heard was his muffled yells or curses.

"To only thing you can do now is stand here until… well whatever is to happen next." I turn see Connor take out three British coats… his tomahawk dripping in their splatter blood.

"There he is get him!" A group of men containing not only British but the townsmen as well approaching the already busy Connor.

Looks like it time for Avasa Luckett to save the day…. Corny I know.

I rush toward the first man and block his punches eventually wounding him with my blade; not at a point of killing me unless the wound isn't wrapped to heal or gets infected.

I hit my back against something or -should I say someone -as I quickly see the white hood of the native.

Here we stood back-to-back Connor and I; our weapons in hand.

"Um any ideas Conner, before we get buried by an angry mob before us?" I ask while I threaten-ly show my blade scaring off a few men.

Suddenly before Connor can reply the men start to scatter off or stop at a sound of horses galloping toward our direction.

"O now wer' gonna git it. Quick before they git her'." One of the Boston men states to his remaining fellow men beside him; who nod in agreement.

Oh thank god…. we're saved!

"Whew that was close for a second I thought we were done for." I stated placing my blade back its sloth. "Indeed I agree, but we could have made it if we had planned accordantly ahead." Connor seemly the one to look at what _could have_ been done.

I finally get a better look at him noticing a slight gash on his upper shoulder. The item seemly had torn through his gear.

"Hey you got a gash up here; where is that remedy you carry around?" I ask trying to locate the item from his belt.

"No time to worry now; look some bluecoats have arrived along with Washington." Connor ends indicating to figures dressed in blue from a distance. The one of the white horse though could be Washington compared to the rest on brown or black horses.

Eventually they approach us and the townspeople who whisper and point in happiness, giggles- from the ladies when eyeing Washington- along with smiles of approval. I do catch on a couple of words that some fellowmen state.

"I consider the General to become our King."

"He could help lead our newborn country."

"Settling an example for us all to follow along; hell the man is in my considerate!"

Many others nod from the man's last statement; looks like old man Washington is getting approvals for leading the country already…

Eventually the horse halt by their riders commands; and Washington himself mounts off heading toward us.

_Oh my God, Washington's coming our way EKKKK ! _ I'm mentally fan girling about the ex- General himself.

The white powdered hair tied back in with a ribbon, and tucker's hat placed on top. He stood tall and bold; displaying the deep respect many of us had for the man. He walked timely and shifty not wasting a second. His uniform showed off badges and pendants; even on his cloak. Washington wasn't bad looking; quite handsome in a good way. Yes I was aware of his age about 20- 25 years my junior. He seems to also inherit modesty and kindness for his people. Well at least I_ hoped_ he did.

"Connor." He nods in respect when he approaches us his hands behind his back; before turning to me.

"Who may you be Ms…?" he questions me brows raised; speaking in a strong yet soft voice.

" I'm Avasa. Avasa Luckett." I gush out in excitement and awe; as if he was a modern celebrity. Hell he was way better than that right now. He takes ahold of my hand firmly shaking it.

"Ah a pleasure to meet you Ms. Luckett, now Connor…" he let's go of my hand and turns to Conner who just happened to step in after observing the moment before us.

I decided to give some privacy as I turned to look at the area; noting the townspeople had gone back to their own business as the chattering increased. Noises of animals, people and items were heard. A dog had happen to approach me; wagging its tail at my sigh. I kneeled down to pet it earing a bark of approval.

"So Ms. Luckett you and Mr. Kenway got in a… situation by the captured redcoats and some men of Boston?" Washington alerted to me.

"Yes Sir, there was a huge mob beating the living daylights out of the other and vise-versa. We were able to take out a few… I understand that _shouldn't_ have been the intention…" I trail off looking sheepishly at the dead British men.

"No I should not have but never the least action had to be taken…. Especially if lives were at cost." Washington ends looking at the site of the dead bodies.

"I shall send out some of my men to retain the prisoner redcoats along with the townsmen involved that have now yet escaped. Perhaps you would like to volunteer as well Ms. Luckett?" The ex-General asks me.

"Of course!" I quickly answer before Connor could muster out a protest; I felt Goosebumps upon the glare revived by the native.

"Very well then, I may see you around. Good luck on retrieving the redcoats and townsmen." With that he waves and bows his goodbye, mounts back on his horse and heads off the horses feet running off.

I turn to face Connor well a very pissed off Conner. "Why did you agree do you have any _idea_ what you've gotten yourself into?"

"Yes I have _Ratonhnhaké:ton_, I can handle the situation beside it'll be good for my training I'm not a beginner you know." I state back firmly.

"But you will be under my responsibility; I cannot afford you to get hurt again." I cut him off before he can continue.

"Look here I can take care of _myself_ just fine not need to baby me and you know well I'm not _weak_."

"I never said that; I just car-" he stops before he continues shaking his head in anger. "Let us just head back home." He says in an emotionless tone pushing his way past me.

So maybe I shouldn't have angered Connor more, after all he was just concerned of my well-being but I don't want anyone thinking I can't take on difficult task. I mean isn't that what I've faced my whole life or anyone in general has?

"For achievement of the better good there has to be struggles…" I whisper to myself before catching up to Connor.

_Day 20_

_Well I just had my first fight with Conner… great right? We haven't really spoken too much; which is fine for now both of us have to cool off. Well on the other hand I got to meet THE GEORGE WASHINGTON! Yes Washington himself, I was literally bubbling with excitement when he shook my hand. My first day training today wasn't so bad… Conner told me I could surpass him but I don't really want that. Me surpassing the legendary Assassin… just tasted funny in my mouth. Truth be told…he has kept to his words. Oh god I better end this and just sleep; who knows how much I'll need it… I pray mom and everyone else are safe not a day goes by that I don't miss them._

**Yeah Yeah I now the ending seemed rush and suck-ish but come on now the rest of it was good No? ;/ Anyway I really have no idea when I might be able to write again considering junior project has arrived… damn school and other work to have been plunged on top of me… **

**I actually have no idea what to write for the next chapter so would you readers consider giving me some ideas that you'd like to see happening in the story? PLEASE it will boost my creative mind; which has drained out… :( I'll credit you for the ideas! Alright peace out homies! AssassinGurl2012**


	11. Chapter 11: Im Back GUYS! KINDA

I finally revised this story actually edited it so now I find out I have 10 chapters without the annoying notifications! Yea well I'll be back around summer time or end of the school year to update this story again as well as Hermione's and the Redone Alternate version of Tyranny of KG Which I think you all will like more…. I'm still reviewing my writers' stories though so you'll see me around still. Just not writing for now… Until next time Reviewers/Readers/Writers! AssassinsGurl2012


End file.
